


Mission Complete

by Rayoislife



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, General Buzz Grunt's A+++ parenting, M/M, fight me, johnny could have stopped this but didn't, johnny may be bi curious, tank could have stopped this but didn't, tank is just straight up gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: This... was just an exercise in writing a hate-fuck thing.
Relationships: Ophelia Nigmos/Johnny Smith, Tank Grunt/Johnny Smith
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what I've done. Extremely dubious consent. Close to Non-con but not exactly. 
> 
> I have more in the works for this pair. Including for this story because I feel it needs to be addressed.

Ripp had runaway again. That's what had Tank so worked up. That insubordinate little twerp had left in the middle of the night and who had to pick up the slack? Tank did. One man down in a four man household meant double the chores, double the drills, and double the yelling, especially when The General was the head of household. 

After seeing Buck off to school, Tank stalked off to the high school on a mission. Find Ripp and bring him back home. He knew exactly who to ask. 

"Smith!" He called down the hallway, catching sight of the green skinned freak and his weird little girlfriend. Both of them flinched at the sound of his voice, but as he approached, Johnny stayed where he was, leaned against the lockers and waved Ophelia off. 

"What do you want, Tank?" Johnny asked, a sigh in his voice and his gaze just beyond Tank's right shoulder. 

Now that just riled Tank up further and he snapped his fingers in front of Johnny's face. "Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you, freak." He straightened his stance as Johnny's eyes met his and he towered over the other teen. "I want you to tell me where my brother is, now." 

"I don't kno-" 

"Don't you fucking lie to me, freak. I know you know where he is," Tank seethed, spittle flying from his lips. Ever the spitting image of his father. 

There. 

Tank saw the fire in Johnny's eyes. The spark of anger that always lead up to one of their brawls. It wouldn't get him intel on his brother, but it would sure as hell feel good to beat the freak's ass. He smirked as Johnny wiped his spit off his face, eyes heated. He no longer looked bored or tired of Tank. He looked downright vengeful. 

"I said," the rest of what Tank was saying got cut off by the bell ringing for them to get to class and he pushed himself further into Johnny's personal space to block him from escaping. "This isn't over, freak. You'll tell me where he is if I have to beat it out of ya." He turned with that last threat and headed towards his first class of the day, still seething. 

The rest of the day had allowed some of Tank's rage to simmer down. He had to focus in class in order to get top marks (nothing less was acceptable to The General) and he didn't share any classes with the freak. Even lunch was free of green-skinned, wide-eyed weirdos thanks to A and B lunch schedule staggering. For all that it was a small town, they had had some transfers due to the military base that made up the majority of the high school population. 

When that last bell rang, Tank was no longer in school mode. He could focus on his mission once more. Which meant finding the freak. This was an easy task as Tank happened to know that the freak had Gym as his last period, the lucky bastard, and with his skintone, he stood out easily in a crowd. Tank's last class was Chemistry which was on the same wing as the gym so it didn't take him long to walk there even going against the flow of students trying to leave. The gym was devoid of any green-skinned boys when Tank arrived, though there were still a few other teens hanging out in the bleachers, and he fumed silently for a moment before someone slammed into him trying to exit the locker room. The apology they stuttered at his glare was ignored as Tank zeroed in on his prey. He shouldered his way into the locker room and noted that it was mostly empty, but there was a shower still running. He waited as the tap slowly turned off and wet feet padded across the floor towards a locker. He rounded the corner to see the freak with wet hair and a white towel at his waist. 

"Smith, just the man I've been looking for," Tank said, clapping his hands together before opening his arms wide as if making a grand announcement to an audience. He took pleasure in the way Smith jumped. 

Smith's eyes were wide in fear for a moment before the anger took over and narrowed them down to slits. "I already told you," he started, backing up as Tank continued to approach him. "I don't know." 

Tank hissed a breath between his teeth. "Here's the problem with that answer, Smith." He continued backing Smith into a corner until the other teen hit a wall of ugly orange lockers. "I don't believe you." Each word was punctuated by Tank taking a menacing step forward until he was chest to chest with Smith. 

This close, Smith had no choice but to look into Tank's eyes. Both stared at the other with a look of pure hatred. Smith dripped water to the floor, shivering in the cool air of the locker room. The silence dragged on too long and Tank broke it by punching the locker next to Johnny's head.

"Tell me or I'll just beat it out of you instead." Tank didn't even raise his voice that time. With them so close, he didn't need to and he knew Smith knew he wasn't playing around. 

Smith remained silent. 

Tank smirked and threw a punch at Smith's face. The other teen couldn't block the hit given their proximity and he hissed in pain. Tank savored the victory of causing Smith pain, but it cost him because Smith retaliated while he was busy being smug by headbutting him, hard. Tank reared back and Smith took the opportunity to get away. 

But Tank recovered before he could get too far and he tackled Smith to the ground, pinning him easily. Smith was trying to struggle out of the hold and the resulting wiggles caused his towel to slip off his backside. They also resulted in brushing against Tank in all the worst places he could imagine. He leaned down, breathing against Smith's ear. "Tell me, freak."

Smith turned his head to the side as he continued to struggle. "No." 

"I knew it," Tank growled, adjusting his position on Smith's back to try to stop the struggling. "You do know where he is. Tell me," he whispered harshly, pulling Smith's left arm a little further back. 

"He deserves better." Smith argued, wincing in pain. 

"There's nothing wrong with the way we live." Tank scowled and shifted his weight again. "Tell me." 

"No." A moan this time as Tank pulled back harder, forcing Smith's arm into a very uncomfortable position. Smith wiggled again. 

The moan this time, Tank was disturbed to find, was his own. All of the shuffling around had resulted in a rather prominent erection on his end and when Smith moved just right, or wrong, it caused friction. Smith seemed to have stilled at the moan from Tank's lips. 

"Tank?" 

Tank was seeing another option available to him. He could beat it out of Smith eventually, but that could take so many broken bones and The General most definitely would not approve of fighting on school grounds. They had appearances to keep, after all. Not to mention there was sure to be much more trouble involved with breaking a few bones than this other option. 

He could fuck it out of him. 

"Tank?" There was a quiver in Smith's voice that Tank had never heard before. Not even with all the fights they'd gotten into in the past. It sent a surge of electricty straight down to his dick. 

"You're going to tell me what I want to know." Tank panted harshly against Smith's ear, his mouth close enough that he could almost taste it. He had to wonder if half-aliens tasted different than people, but he tossed that thought out before it could fully form. This was an interrogation tactic, that's all. "Or else." 

"N-no." And Tank had never heard the other boy stutter before. Never. He shivered in anticipation. 

Tank switched his hold on Johny, pinning him with his knees on Johnny's legs and a hand to Johnny's throat, squeezing. He could feel the race of Johnny's blood against at his pulse point and his head rushed with it. He didn't let himself get distracted for long. He got his zip down easily and had his cock out, pulsing in his free hand. 

Johnny swallowed hard and Tank could feel it. He shivered and then leaned in again. "Tell me." 

"No." And his breaths were hitching. 

Tank tightened his hold on Johnny's neck and focused on lining himself up with Johnny's hole. He wasn't a faggot. He wasn't turned on by skinny, green-skinned freaks. He was simply trying to complete his mission. He looked down at his target nestled between two globes of green flesh and licked his lips. Without thought to preparation, because he wasn't a fag, Tank started to push in and shushed Johnny when the other boy cried out in pain. It was a different kind of pain-cry. Not one Tank had heard before. He frowned at the resistence he felt as he tried to push deeper, but with a hearty thrust, he was in and Johnny was reduced to a mess of whimpers. 

"Tell me." He demanded, tightening his hold on Johnny's throat until the other couldn't breathe. "Tell me," he said again with a thrust of his hips. 

Johnny only shook his head. 

Tank let up his hold to let the other boy breathe and focused on the other task at hand. He couldn't ignore how tight Johnny was around him and how his muscles were clenching and unclenching at his intrusion. He moaned low in his throat and sped up his pace, taking pleasure in the way Johnny's breaths hitched and hiccupped. 

One particular thrust had resulted in a strangled noise from Johnny that Tank could only guess was a moan. He smirked. The freak was a fag. He should have known. "Tell me," he breathed out with a moan. 

"No," the moaned response echoed around them in the empty locker room. 

Tank could feel himself cresting to his climax. Heat was pooling low in his belly and his balls were drawn up tight, but this wasn't about pleasure. "Tell me," he growled out as his body strung up tight before releasing inside of Johnny.

Weightless with his orgasm, Tank nearly forgot to keep a hold on Johnny, but the other boy didn't move either. All was silent save for their labored breaths. A pregnant silence settled over them. Heavy and thick. 

"Tell me." 

Johnny looked over his shoulder at Tank with glazed over eyes. "He's with the Picasos. On base." 

Tank was a little thrown that after all of that, Johnny gave the information up, but he nodded and stood, righting his clothes. Mission complete. He stared at Johnny for a long moment before he stalked out of the locker room, leaving the other boy to clean himself up alone.


	2. Johnny's POV

"He's safe right?" 

Johnny smiled at Ophelia and pulled her closer to him as they waited in the hallway for the bell to ring. "Of course, he's safe. He told me where he was going and I know it's a safe place for him. He won't be out on the streets like last time." 

"Good." She leaned into his embrace and snuggled against him. "I hate that he has to run away all the time." 

"Me, too." Johnny wished he could off his best friend a place to stay, but it would be the first place that The General and Tank would look for him. 

"Smith!" And speak of the devil, here came Tank. Johnny couldn't help flinching just from the sound of the other teen's booming voice. He released Ophelia and waved her off. He could handle Tank on his own. 

With a sigh, Johnny resigned himself to his fate. He couldn't possibly get away from Tank now that he'd been spotted. Maybe he should have stayed home sick instead of going to school after all. He gave Tank his best bored look, not looking at him at all. "What do you want, Tank?" 

Suddenly, Tank was snapping his fingers in front of Johnny's face and Johnny couldn't help the flinch, meeting Tank's eyes. 

"Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you, freak." Johnny did his best not to cower as Tank towered over him. "I want you to tell me where my brother is, now." 

Johnny wished he knew why Tank hated him so much, sometimes. He and Ripp got along fine and Buck was best friends with Jill. There was no reason, other than Tank's father's hatred of aliens, for Tank to hate him. It wasn't even a good reason. There had to be something else. "I don't kno-" the lie was cut off before it could be completed. No way was he giving away Ripp's safety like that. 

"Don't you fucking lie to me, freak. I know you know where he is." Spit was flying from Tank's mouth to Johnny's face and he was honestly disgusted. He glared back at Tank as he wiped the spit off his face. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Tank broke it. 

"I said," saved by the bell. Johnny was careful not to breathe his sigh of relief aloud. Tank was suddenly in his space more than before, blocking his escape, and Johnny knew from experience that the other teen was nothing but muscle. Trying to get him to move by force was impossible when he didn't want to. He was as solid as a brick wall. "This isn't over, freak. You'll tell me where he is if I have to beat it out of ya." 

Johnny didn't take a breath until Tank stomped off to class. He took a moment to gather himself before doing the same. He was grateful to The Watcher that he didn't have any classes with Tank. Not even lunch. It was nice to be able to breathe and he was easily able to avoid him in the hallways with all the foot traffic. All the same, he knew his luck would run out eventually. 

And run out it did, spectacularly, as always. He had decided on taking a shower after gym since he and Ophelia had a study date after school. He didn't want to absolutely reek and have to take a shower while Phe was at the house waiting on him, cutting down on their precious alone time. He washed himself dutifully as the other boys filed out of the locker room after simply changing clothes. Johnny turned off the water and was met with the silence of an empty locker room. He breathed a sigh of relief. A little solitude never hurt and he was trying to think of a gift for Phe for their anniversary, any alone time could help with that. He absent-mindedly walked to his locker. He registered footsteps coming towards him, but figured it was just Coach, so he didn't bother looking up, until it was too late. 

"Smith, just the man I've been looking for," and oh, Watcher, no. The mountain of a teen stepped ever closer and Johnny began backing away, knowing he'd eventually be cornered, but helpless to stop it from happening. He narrowed his eyes at Tank, angry at him and himself equal parts. 

"I already told you," he could feel himself getting closer to the lockers. "I don't know."

The hiss of a breath was almost like that of a snake and Johnny knew he was only getting himself into more trouble. "Here's the problem with that answer, Smith." Johnny's back hit the wall of lockers behind him. "I don't believe you." They were chest to chest now. So close that Johnny could practically hear Tank's heart pumping blood. He could feel the body heat radiating off of the other boy. He had no choice but to look him in the eye. A shiver ran down Johnny's spine but he wasn't sure if it was the temperature of the room or the proximity of Tank that caused it. 

The silence began to get awkward and they both must have felt it because Tank raised a fist and punched the locker next to his head. But when he spoke, he didn't raise his voice. "Tell me or I'll just beat it out of you instead." 

This was a dangerous game to be playing with a dangerous person, but Johnny had scrapped with Tank before and come out ok, if a little bruised. He remained silent. 

That was all the answer Tank needed before he threw a punch and hit Johnny right in his left eye. That would bruise later, but he could worry about it then when Phe could help patch him up at home. He made his own move and headbutted Tank. It hurt, but it allowed him space enough to get away and start running, towel slipping on his hips, but he couldn't out run Tank and he knew that. 

Tank hit him with the force of a ton of bricks and sent them both crashing to the floor. Johnny was surprised to find no bones were broken by the force of being crushed, but he was sure to bruise later. While he was busy assessing himself, Tank had wrangled him into a tight enough hold that he couldn't get away. Damn, he let himself get too distracted. His towel all but fell off of him as he struggled. 

"Tell me, freak." 

Johnny began to struggle more, trying to get away from Tank and his breath tickling his ear in the way that Phe did. He turned his head. "No." There was no more point in denying it anymore. It wasn't like Tank believed him anyway. 

"I knew it," and fuck, Johnny was messed up and he knew it. That growl so close to his ear, he repressed a shiver. "You do know where he is. Tell me." Johnny winced as his arm was pulled back at a more awkward angle. 

"He deserves better." But what he really wanted to say is that they all deserved better. Tank, Ripp, Buck. They shouldn't have to live the way they do, but he couldn't say that to the boy who hated him for no reason. He wouldn't understand. 

"There's nothing wrong with the way we live." It was defensive. The way that Tank always got defensive when it came to their family dynamics being questioned. Johnny wished he could help. "Tell me." 

"No." And fuck it hurt when Tank pulled his arm again. He couldn't stop the pained moan from escaping. 

But he certainly wasn't expecting a moan in response and Tank's sounded anything but pained. He froze and swallowed hard. Maybe he had heard wrong. Tank had gone still, too. "Tank?" 

As the silence stretched on, Johnny began to get nervous. A new thought was forming in his mind. He was vulnerable and Tank had the upper hand in strength. It wouldn't take much… he swallowed against that thought. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. Sometimes he wondered if it was internalized homophobia that caused Tank to hate him so much because Tank didn't hate any of the other boys the same way. Only him. So, sure, he'd had one off thoughts, but this… this wasn't like those thoughts at all. "Tank?" And he couldn't help the quiver in his voice. A shiver shot through Tank, but Johnny doesn't think he noticed it. 

"You're going to tell me what I want to know." Tank's voice was gravely in a way it'd never been before. "Or else." And it's punctuated with a thrust of hips. 

"N-no," Johnny stuttered out and wasn't sure if he was saying no to telling Tank or no to what he's sure is about to happen. The hold changed and Johnny's heart rate increased, doubling when he heard a zip. 

"Tell me." 

And Johnny knows he should. He knows it. But he can't shake the curiosity. The late night thoughts. So he doesn't. "No."

The hand on his throat tightens and Johnny's heart raced with it. He could feel himself getting woozy, a head rush, from the sensation. He'd never been choked before. But he didn't mind it. What he did mind was the pain when it came. Suddenly, he felt pressure at his entrance and then the pressure increased to pain. He gave a cry of pain as Tank kept pushing in, forcing himself through the tight ring of muscle. It was painful and left Johnny with tears and whimpers. 

"Tell me." The hand at his throat tightened so much he couldn't breathe. "Tell me." But he couldn't speak. Instead, he shakes his head. 

Johnny could breathe again and he did, in stuttering breaths as he was fucked painfully dry and raw. It hurt, but he also knew that there was supposed to be some preparation beforehand so that the pain would be less. His breaths hitched and he tried to find his own pleasure despite the less than ideal situation. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before Tank found his prostate and he let out a moan at the sensation, trying to derive as much pleasure from it as he could, and Tank kept hitting that spot, intentionally or not, Johnny didn't know.

"Tell me." It was moaned right against the shell of his ear. He could feel Tank's lips against it. 

"No," he moaned back, wincing as the sound of his own pleasure echoed around them. 

It was weird being able to feel Tank getting ready to orgasm. It was weirder still to feel his cum inside of him. Filling him up from the inside as Johnny's own orgasm was messily spilled into the towel still underneath him. There was a heavy silence as they both just breathed to catch their breaths and slow their heart rates. It wasn't awkward like the other silence, but it was heavy in a way that Johnny knew they couldn't come back from this moment and be the same. Something would change from this point on. He could feel it. 

"Tell me." 

Tank sounded calmer now. Gentler. Like he wouldn't kill his brother the moment he found him. 

Johnny turned to look at Tank over his shoulder and blinked at him lazily. "He's with the Picasos. On base."

There was an awkward moment during which Tank simply stared at Johnny with something akin to awe on his face and Johnny didn't know how to interpret that. The moment didn't last long, though, and Tank was moving before Johnny could even stand. There was another pause at the door where Tank looked back at him, almost looking torn, before he stalked out completely. 

Standing on shaking legs, Johnny hissed in pain. He wasn't going to be able to walk correctly for at least a day, if not longer. He would have to cancel with Phe until he could figure this all out. He went to his locker and sent Ophelia a text saying something came up before he hobbled towards the showers.


End file.
